


First Sight

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [18]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Feds lusting after Feds, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Will sees Don for the first time.This takes place during "It Changes Everything", when Charlie and Colby are kidnapped.





	First Sight

**Title:** First Sight **  
Characters:** Don, Will **  
Rating:** PG-13, FRT **  
Summary:** Will sees Don for the first time. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:**   This takes place during "It Changes Everything", when Charlie and Colby are kidnapped.  Thanks to my betas.

**First Sight –** ****

Will grumbled and trailed after his colleagues.He could understand why the Feebs were unhappy that one of theirs got grabbed, but they had some balls calling in every law enforcement group in LA to find him.And apparently he hadn’t been taken alone - the head of the DEA had called Will’s boss to make sure the entire LA department took this as top priority.Who was this CalSci professor to have such leverage?Yeah, he was the brother of one of the Feebs' lead agents, but that didn’t account for it. 

When Will walked into the emergency conference room that the Feebs had set up, he revised his rating of the professor’s leverage up to astounding.The room was crowded with bodies, both in and out of uniform.Several large video conference screens had been set up, and in one he recognized the LA Chief of Police, another the local CHP liaison, and in the third the District Coordinator for the NSA.

Or maybe it was just that the professor’s brother, the Feeb, was a self-important bastard.Will was quite prepared to loathe him. 

As Will and the rest of the DEA team filed into the room, a man stepped up to the podium.The man was wearing simple jeans and a button-down shirt, but intensity blazed from his face.The room immediately hushed.This had to be Special Agent Don Eppes.

Will stared, feeling like he’d just gotten slapped.Agent Eppes was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen, and Will had done a lot of looking.Eppes was well built, with a perfectly shaped face with sensuous lips, and dark, strangely spiky hair.Still, that didn’t explain why Will’s pulse rate had suddenly shot through the roof and his whole body had focused on Eppes like a plant that had just discovered the sun.Maybe it was the man’s passion, his barely-leashed energy.Maybe it was the fire practically shooting from his dark eyes. 

Agent Eppes began talking and Will struggled to pry some of his attention away from Eppes’s mouth to listen to what he was saying.

“Okay,” Eppes said, “Everybody’s here.I’m Special Agent Don Eppes, SAC with the LA FBI office.The situation is simple.Special Agent Colby Granger and Dr. Charles Eppes have been taken by members of the Russian Mob.They have delivered a ransom demand that would be impossible for us to fulfill, even if we wanted to.I believe that the kidnapping is motivated by revenge, anyway.So we have no leads and very little time.If we don’t find them within the next three hours, they’ll be killed.I’m not gonna let that happen.I know that most of you are here because of how important my brother is, but he’s a lot more important to me than to your bosses. 

“So.Colby and Charlie were grabbed from the campus of CalSci at approximately 1:30 pm.Witnesses saw them being shoved into a light-colored van by two large Caucasian males, both with short brown hair.The back of the van had no markings, but it is unknown whether the sides had markings.We don’t have any more information.

“CHP has given us access to all traffic cameras.DEA will focus on getting access to all other possible cameras, from ATMs to security cameras to fast-food drive-throughs to camera phones.LAPD and CHP will track down every single light-colored van that was in the vicinity at the time.We also have permission from the local news stations to use their helicopters if it seems useful. 

“NSA will comb through recent chatter to see if we can get any names or other info on these guys.The Marshals are already searching their system to see if they have any fugitive info that might be relevant.My office has been analyzing the ransom tape for clues about location, but we’d welcome expertise anyone can offer on that.

“All leads and information will go through my office.Questions?” 

There were a few that were quickly sorted out.Agent Eppes’s urgency had permeated the room, making everyone anxious to get to their assigned tasks.

“One last thing,” Eppes said fiercely.“This is a search and rescue mission.If anyone suggests that Agent Granger and my brother are already dead, I will shoot you.” 

There was nervous laughter, and the crowd broke up.

“Stevens, you coming?” one of Will’s team asked.Will swallowed and tore his eyes from Eppes.He hoped that they found the missing agent and professor alive, since it looked like Eppes would detonate if they didn’t.And once that crisis was over … 

Will would definitely be finding out more about the man who had seared his image across the backs of Will’s eyes. _Please God let him be gay, and available._ If not … Well, Will would be keeping an eye out for him regardless.

 


End file.
